


Snapshot into the life

by Sia14



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, first attempt at writing, oh god what have I done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sia14/pseuds/Sia14
Summary: It's a widely accepted fact that Wade Wilson is a pain in the ass. It's an innate fact everyone knows, throwing stones at a tiger is a bad idea, sand in your ass sucks and Wade is a professional pain in the ass.





	Snapshot into the life

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing in like 3 years, please feel free to give criticism or suggestions. I still feel a bit rusty.

It's a widely accepted fact that Wade Wilson is a pain in the ass. It's an innate fact everyone knows, throwing stones at a tiger is a bad idea, sand in your ass sucks and Wade is a professional pain in the ass. Peter is pretty sure that the Avengers have just built up an immunity to Wade's particular brand of annoying, that or they or taking a leaf out of the possum book and are playing dead until he goes away. That's really the only explanation for the look of resigned acceptance on Bucky's face as Wade poked and prodded his metal arm. 

"Really big guy, we'd make some serious money on the arm wrestling circuit, between you me and fantastically green over there we'd make a killing- well not a real killing, I mean it possible if hulking beauty is a sore loser but not me, na-uh" he shakes is head quickly "I don't kill anymore, right baby boy? I've been good. Tell them daddy's been good" 

Tony wrinkled his nose "Please don't refer to yourself as 'daddy' in my presence, we agreed no weird sex stuff in the public areas" 

Wade's masked eyes grew to comically large and he whipped his head around "did I agree to that? That doesn’t sound like me, no fun at all if it's limited." He leers at Peter "Whatya think baby boy? Wanna take this party up to the roof and moon the moon?" Wade winked lewdly. 

Peter felt his lips turn up in fond amusement, he'd resigned himself to Wade's particular brand of weirdness years ago.  
"Well, the sun is setting, if you wanna surprise the moon we better get moving" Peter smirked and started to walk away. 

Wade's mouth hung open and then snapped shut with a audible 'snap', "Don't wait up for me boys- Wait up baby boy daddy's coming!"


End file.
